Adeus!
by Paixao
Summary: Um encontro. Um segredo. Uma tragédia. A busca pelo perdao...impossivél?


_Nota: Este fic é resposta do desafios do Fórum mundo dos Fics!_

Não me trucidem por ser má fui desafiada a escrever e como adoro desafios ele esta aqui! "."

Adeus

Flash Bach:

Nunca me passou que um dia seria capaz de amar, além de minha profissão não deixar que me envolvesse, havia também o fracasso de um amor perdido e acabei por me fechar para tudo e todos, até aquela bela tarde na praça.

Uma bela jovem acompanhada de duas amigas entraram na mesma, conversando. O assunto deveria ser sério, pois uma delas estava um tanto alterada, a jovem que eu fitava praticamente não se pronunciava, absorta aos comentários das amigas.

A moça trajava um belo vestido azul, seus cabelos castanhos, emolduravam seu belo rosto. Fitava-a intensamente imaginando como me aproximar da tão bela jovem sem parecer ridículo, ou pior, abordíla com uma pergunta cretina que pudesse soar como uma cantada banal. Entusiasmado levantei-me, caminhando ao encontro da jovem em questão, fiquei estático ao chegar perto dela.

A conversa das damas era animada, após alguns instantes já atrás da jovem a ouvi dizer.

"-Eu irei com o primeiro que me aparecer na frente "

As moças notaram minha presença e disseram em uma só voz.

" -Então irá com ele !" afirmaram apontando para minha pessoa, porém a moça retrucou

" -Bem...eu não posso ir com ele. "

As colegas rebateram"- Você jurou que iria com o primeiro que aparecesse na frente, agora terá que cumprir!"

A dama corou calando-se momentaneamente. Parecia estar se amaldiçoando pelo juramento que fizera momentos antes, a moça vencida pelas amigas estendeu-me a mão.

"- Me chamo Rin, e você?..." fiquei abismado com a atitude de bela jovem deixando-me sem ação. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca de tão forte que batia em meu peito. Permaneci inerte e mudo, a jovem notando minha hesitação pelo seu ato, levou uma das mãos até a altura de meus olhos levando-a de um lado para outro até que me desapertasse de meu transe " –Hei ? estou falando com você?"

Cai em mim ao ouvir as palavras dela, agora embaraçado tentei me apresentar, mas minha atitude foi patética, pois eu quem deveria ter tomado a iniciativa.

"- Prazer , Ssee...Sesshou... Sesshoumaru! " gaguejei e só consegui terminar de falar , pois uma criança que brincava ali perto se chocou contra mim em uma tentativa em vão de agarrar a bola, que me acertou a cabeça. Por fim com suas amigas como testemunha marcamos para ir a tal festa.

Mais tarde fui busca-la, e a levei ao local onde ela mesma me convidara para ir. Olhava aquele aglomerado de pessoas desconhecidas me amaldiçoando por aceitar tal convite. A moça me apresentou alguns conhecidos e logo me tirou para dançar.

No começo me senti um fantoche em suas mãos, tentava entender o motivo que a levara a me convidar para tal ocasião. Depois de dançarmos um pouco começamos a conversar, e tudo que eu remoia em minha mente caiu no esquecimento.

Quando a festa acabou, a moça me deu seu telefone e eu fiz o mesmo. Lutei uma semana contra minha vontade de ligar para ela. Tomei coragem e liguei convidando-a para irmos ao cinema e tomar um sorvete depois, minha surpresa foi maior quando a jovem aceitou meu convite.

Começamos a sair e logo estávamos namorando após um ano de namoro decidimos que já era chegado o momento de nos casarmos, mas havia um porém ela não sabia qual meu ramo de trabalho, apesar de todas as vezes que precisei "trabalhar" ela não indagara, simplesmente eu dava uma desculpa e fomos tocando o namoro, mas agora tenho que consertar isso, mudar de vida definitivamente, e parar com essas ações escondidas.

Após minha decisão fui chamado para fazer o ultimo "trabalho". Agi como de costume e após alguns dias estava tudo pronto. Estou na sacada de um edifício próximo observando meu "alvo" no tal recinto.

O contador da bomba corria em sincronia com meu relógio, estava quase na hora. Havia deixado para que explodisse depois do fechamento do estabelecimento, assim só atingiria meu alvo. Estou olhando para me certificar que nada dará errado, faltava pouco tempo para que ocorresse o que planejei, apenas o "alvo" está dentro do local.

Olho no relógio. Vinte segundos para terminar o "serviço", noto uma mulher se aproximar do comércio.

" Não, o que ela estaria fazendo aqui?" penso ao notar que era minha amada que adentrava o local.

Atravessei o cômodo onde me encontrava, descendo em disparada. Numa tentativa desesperada de salvíla atravessei a avenida correndo. Quando estava a poucos metros do referido local a bomba explodiu, me atirando contra um carro. Quando cheguei ao chão minha ultima visão fora do echarpe que minha amada levava consigo, dançando ao sabor do vento.

Despertei no hospital. Desesperado por noticias, indaguei para enfermeira sobre o ocorrido, ao que ela me respondeu que somente uma pessoa havia sobrevivido, mas seu estado era delicado, pois os escombros e a chamas lhe causaram ferimentos graves.

Senti o desespero tomar conta de meu ser. Tentei me levantar e ir ao encontro de tal pessoa , mas o impacto contra o veiculo fez com que quebrasse três costelas e meu pé. Depois de um tempo o médico veio ver seu paciente rebelde, tentei argumentar com ele sobre a possibilidade que fosse ao encontro da jovem, mas foi em vão. Ele me explicou que ela estava na U.T.I. e só os parentes mais próximos poderiam fazer tal visita.

Passei o resto do dia matutando o que eu faria para vê-la, depois do jantar a enfermeira veio novamente, eu então lhe implorei para que me levasse onde a jovem estava. A moça notando meu desespero disse que mais tarde viria fazer o que eu pedi.

Aguardei ansiosamente até o momento que ela pudesse me levar ao encontro da doente. Sentei-me com dificuldade na cama, as costelas quebradas me causavam uma dor incomensurável, mas mesmo assim me mantive irredutível, logo a jovem de branco adentrou o quarto empurrando uma cadeira de rodas.

Entramos na ala onde ela se encontrava. A jovem tinha vários aparelhos ligados a seu corpo, a imagem que eu via era de um sofrimento inigualável. Cheguei ao lado de sua cama e a enfermeira me ajudou a levantar para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto, ou o que sobrara dele. Choquei-me por ser minha amada.

Apoiei-me na grade da cama deixando que o desespero tomasse conta de mim.

"-Me perdoe!" -repetia insanamente.Observando-a, uma lagrima caiu sobre sua face despertando-a, a jovem ao me ver se agitou fazendo com que a enfermeira me retirasse do cômodo.

Depois de dois dias tive alta e fui direto para onde minha amada estava, assustei-me ao não vê-la onde antes estava. Rapidamente, corri de encontro a uma enfermeira do andar, a mulher então me levou para o quarto onde minha noiva antes se encontrava. Sentei-me ao seu lado segurando uma das mãos da jovem, adormeci após um tempo ao lado de minha amada.

Acordei com ela acariciando meus cabelos, tentando dizer algo que não permiti. Simplesmente fitava-a, o remorso me corroendo por dentro. Queria ter coragem de dizer que a culpa era minha.

A jovem esboçou um pequeno sorriso, começando a cochichar o que tentava me dizer antes. As lágrimas percorriam sua face, enquanto me contava que perdera nosso filho, a noticia foi mais que suficiente para que eu tomasse coragem de contar quem fora o causador de todo aquele sofrimento.

A verdade foi demais para minha amada. Ela teve uma parada cardíaca, os médicos tentaram em vão fazer com que voltasse, mas ela parecia simplesmente não queria viver.

Depois de seu enterro, aquela horrível sensação de remorso só fez aumentar. Meu desejo impossível de buscar por perdão parecia me sufocar.

Perdão de quem nunca poderá me dar. Minha redenção se fora juntamente com minha vontade de viver, razão de existir e todos os sentimentos que havia apagado do meu peito.Agora profundas marcas de sofrimento se fazem presentes no meu ser, na minha existência.

Fim do flah back:

Estou caminhando no pátio do presídio onde estou encarcerado, lembrando de como fui feliz e joguei tudo ao vento. Lamentando-me de tudo que fiz em minha vida, pois destruí tudo aquilo em que toquei. Aquilo que eu mais almejei, matei. A esperança é de que tudo isso passe logo, da mesma forma com que coloquei tudo a perder.

Um guarda grita da guarita, estou muito próximo das grades que antecedem os murros do local. Sempre tentei chegar até aqui, mas nunca consegui continuar. Lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto, não são de tristeza e sim de felicidade, agarro na grade e começo a escalar.

O guarda atira para o alto em advertência, agora estou sorrindo, sei que terá fim minha penitencia. Sinto três projeteis penetrarem em meu corpo, as forças me fogem caindo no pé da grade e vários detentos me rodeiam olhando curiosos. Vejo minha amada no meio deles.

Após logos anos tentando dar fim ao meu suplicio, hoje sinto que minha amada não me culpa pelo acontecido. Rin veio me buscar!

**_Fim..._**

**_Agradecimento: Agradeço a naru-l por revisar o fic para mim, obrigada, obrigada_**

**_"saltitante de emoçao" O/ O/ _**

Se quiserem comentar sintam-se a vontade. -.- " " se escondendo dos leitores"


End file.
